


A Harmless Proposal

by breeeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Banter, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex talks, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir spend an evening laughing over their hilariously awful dates, the conversation inevitably switches from dating to sex. But the more Chat Noir tells her about his likes, his dislikes, and his most intimate preferences, the more Ladybug realizes that she’s surprisingly curious about what it must be like to experience the real thing.Then again, there’s a very simple method of satiating that curiosity, isn’t there?





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I mostly write fluff for the Lovesquare. Let's switch it up a bit, shall we?

After her date, Marinette walked into the first liquor store she could find and purchased a corkscrew and a bottle of cabernet sauvignon. Sometimes, you just have those days where the only thing you want to do when you get home is drink and sleep until three in the afternoon. Not usually a method of stress relief that Marinette indulged in often, but she figured that after tonight, she more than earned it. 

The thought of going back to her apartment was particularly depressing so she decided to sneak behind a flower shop, transform into Ladybug, and swing onto a nearby rooftop restaurant so that she could at least mope while enjoying a decent view. It was already after hours, so she snuck into the restaurant and plucked a wine glass out of the kitchens, leaving a small tip and a hastily scribbled apology note on a napkin by the registers. She took a seat at one of the outdoor tables, poured out a full glass, and took a large sip while she stared out at the skyline. 

Well. At least she could end the night with a romantic date with herself. That wasn’t pathetic, was it? Not that it really mattered, she supposed. She was so annoyed that she was convinced that anything she did could only be an improvement on the evening. 

Ladybug had just polished off her first glass when something zipping across one of the roofs caught her eye. She squinted into the distance at the top of an apartment complex that was ten buildings down and was surprised to see that it was Chat Noir, jogging at an easy pace across the buildings and moving perpendicular to her. Ladybug frowned. He wasn’t supposed to be out at this hour, and she wondered why on Earth he’d be transformed and going about for a stroll. He only ever really went out by himself when something was bothering him. 

Figuring she could afford the company, Ladybug stood up, cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted, “I spy a little feline!”

Chat Noir skidded to a halt, spun around in a circle, and snorted when he spotted Ladybug. He held up a finger, backtracked in her direction, and used his staff to pole vault on the rooftop where Ladybug was sitting. 

“Fancy meeting you here on such a beautiful evening,” Ladybug smirked. “I thought I was going to be all alone.”

Chat Noir pointed to the bottle. “Alone with alcohol?”

“Don’t judge me,” she huffed. “I bought it. With my money. I earned it.”

“Wait, didn’t you have a date tonight?” Chat Noir asked. “Sort of thought the plan was for you to be getting ravaged right about now.”

Ladybug lifted a brow. “Like you said. I’m alone with alcohol. How do you think it went?”

He winced. “That bad?”

“Calling that date  _ bad _ is an insult to the diversity of the French language,” Ladybug snarled. “It was absolutely freaking deplorable. And yeah! I’m sexless. On a Saturday night.” She shook her head and poured herself another glass. 

Chat Noir sighed in sympathy and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Sorry to hear that, my Lady. Want a drinking buddy? Pretty thing like you shouldn’t drink alone.”

She smiled at him. “I snagged a cup from inside. Feel free to join me.”

He clipped his baton into his belt, snuck into the restaurant, and came back to pour himself his own glass of wine. They clinked glasses in the middle and took a swig. 

“Hey, what happened to you?” Ladybug asked. “Didn’t you have a hot date tonight too? You told me about it last week.”

Chat Noir huffed out in such violent annoyance and rolled his eyes so far back that Ladybug had to cover her mouth with her hands so that she wouldn’t burst out laughing and offend him. “What on Earth is with that face?” she asked. 

He didn’t answer her right away, instead choosing to gulp down the entirety of his drink in one swallow before returning back to the bottle for a refill. “The offer to drink with you was also half for my benefit.”

She bit her lip. “That explains why you’re out. Guessing yours didn’t go well either, huh?”

Chat Noir sighed and looked up to the sky. “Ladybug….I don’t even know where to  _ start _ .”

“Get lucky?”

“You wish.”

“Well, damn,” Ladybug reached across the table to give his hand a squeeze. “Sorry to hear that, kitty.”

“I mean, it’s fine,” Chat muttered. “I wasn’t really serious about her or anything. It was just supposed to be a nice night out. But everything kinda went south at the end.”

“Same,” Ladybug grumbled under her breath. “Wanna talk about it? I’ll trade you a story.”

Chat Noir visibly withered. “Do I  _ have _ to?”

“We might as well laugh about it at this point,” Ladybug explained. “Besides, you have me curious.”

Chat snorted. “I’m only doing this because there’s wine.”

“Oh come on, I bet I can beat you.”

He smiled at her challenge. “Alright. Well, I mean it started off fine. We went to dinner. I took her dancing. Then we ended up at a little bar near her apartment, and the intention was to go back to her place.”

“Okay….” Ladybug prodded. 

“So everything’s going fine,” Chat continued. “We’re in her apartment and we’re on her  _ bed _ . Our shirts are off and I’m about to take off my pants….and then the door opens.”

Ladybug gaped. “Oh, you’re kidding me….”

“Turns out!” Chat Noir announced. “She was married.”

“Oh, kitty….”

“No, no, no, it gets better!” he laughed. “Apparently, it was his birthday. And  _ apparently _ , he’d always talked of this fantasy of watching his wife have sex with another man.” Chat pointed at himself. “I was that other man.”

“Stop it, that’s so crazy!” she exclaimed. “And she didn’t tell you any of this?”

“No,” Chat Noir said, drawing out the sound. “She did not tell her  _ husband _ any of this, either. He’s standing in the doorway in complete shock, and I’m scrambling around trying to find my shirt and my wallet so I could get out of there as soon as possible.”

“What the hell happened then?”

“I left!” he said. “I didn’t want to stick around to deal with that mess, the man looked ready to deck me. I left them arguing and got dressed in the hallway. God, it was absolutely mortifying. I had to come out here and clear my head after that.”

Ladybug was shaking her head in disbelief and tapped the side of his glass. “Drink, darling. You need it.”

“We need another bottle is what we need,” Chat Noir grumbled. He tipped his glass to her. “Your turn.”

She rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat. “Fine, fine. I mean….okay so mine started out alright too. We went to see a play, and then we went to dinner, had a bunch of drinks, and then we were heading back over to my house. So we’re in the living room on the couch, practically naked, maybe two minutes away from sealing the deal….”

Chat leaned forward in his seat. “....yeah? And?”

Ladybug scrambled around helplessly for the words. “He….breaks down into tears.”

His jaw dropped. “Stop it….”

“Completely inconsolable,” she said. “Just a total blubbering mess, leaning over me,  _ apologizing _ , and just curling himself up on the corner of my couch and holding his face in his hands. And of course I have  _ no _ idea what’s happening so I get dressed and get him water.”

“What was wrong?”

Ladybug smacked the table. “He broke up with his girlfriend of six years yesterday! I was a rebound for him and I guess he had buyer’s remorse or something because he couldn’t go through with it. Said he looked into my eyes and I reminded him too much of his girlfriend.”

“Oh my God, he was crying in your apartment?” Chat Noir asked. 

Ladybug’s voice fell flat. “He stayed. Crying. For two hours. I was sitting there in my bra and underwear giving him advice on what to do so that he’d calm the heck down. Wound up calling him a car so that he could head home.”

Chat Noir was biting down on his bottom lip, looking like he was trying not to laugh, but he dropped his head and couldn’t help from snickering. “That’s pretty bad, my Lady.”

“I know,” she mumbled. “But, hey, I told you laughing helps. Plus I think that’s a solid tie as far as bad stories go.”

“Well,” Chat Noir assured, “my father always says that an evening that ends with wine and good company is never a bad one, so thanks for being out and helping to salvage this one.”

Ladybug grinned and bumped her knee against his under the table. She was suddenly eternally grateful for the company, not sure if sitting out her by herself for the rest of the night was going to be as effective as getting to talk out her feelings with someone she trusted. “Thank you, too.” 

She placed her glass down on the table and started tapping her nails against the stem. “Hey, can I rant for a second?”

“You never have to ask. Go ahead.”

“I just….I dunno, I’ve had crappy dates before, but I’m extra annoyed tonight for some reason. I guess it’s been a while, you know? Work’s been hectic lately and I thought I could just have one fun night to let off some steam.”

“I understand,” Chat replied. “It’s been a while for me too. Like three months I think?”

Ladybug smirked. “ _ Tragic. _ ”

“Shut up. How long has it been for you?”

She shrugged. “I dunno. Three and half months?”

Chat Noir stuck his tongue out. “Exactly.” He topped off her glass once more. “Look. We’re in our twenties, we work for a living, we’re superheroes on the side….it’s natural for us to hit short dry spells.”

“Ugh, it’s not even the dry spell that’s bothering me,” Ladybug complained. “It’s been like three and a half months since some pretty generic and anticlimactic sex. I don’t just want to scratch an itch, I want something  _ mind-blowing _ . I thought tonight was going to be a winner and instead I’m giving hasty relationship advice to a stranger in my living room.”

Chat Noir stared at her worriedly. “Wait…. _ literally _ anticlimactic or  _ figuratively _ anticlimactic?”

Ladybug grinned. “What a lewd thing for a gentleman to be asking a lady.”

“Oh come on!” he laughed. “We’ve talked about sex before. Besides, god forbid I’m concerned that my friend has apparently been neglected her entire life.”

“Not my  _ entire _ life,” she said with an eye roll. “Maybe it’s been….a couple of years.”

“Jesus Christ!” Chat Noir exclaimed. “You’ve been neglected for  _ two years?” _

“It’s not that I’ve been  _ neglected _ per se,” Ladybug sighed. “Just that the attention has been….flat.”

“Who are you dating!?”

“Obviously not the right people!” she said, throwing her hands up. 

“Wait, wait, please answer,” Chat interrupted. “Literally or figuratively?”

Ladybug pursed her lips and looked up to the sky, avoiding eye contact. Chat leaned forward in his chair. “Ladybug!!!!!”

“You asked!!”

“I know but I didn’t think the answer would be so horrifying,” Chat Noir gaped. “I mean, excuse me for saying so, but….you know what? No. I’m not excusing myself. You deserve orgasms!”

His adamance was what made Ladybug lean back on the two legs of her chair and dissolve into boisterous laughter. “Thank you for your passionate support for my sex life. And don’t worry, I more than make up for the shortage myself, thank you very much.”

She only barely noticed the short pause that came after she’d said that, but Chat Noir recovered quickly, cleared his throat, and snickered. “Well that’s always good, but getting them from other people is nice too.”

“I mean, it’s not like they don’t try,” Ladybug explained. “I think they think they’re better than they actually are.”

“You’re not an orgasm faker, are you?”

Ladybug scoffed. “Absolutely not. If I leave unsatisfied, you’ll know about it.”

Chat Noir reached over the table and high-fived her. “There is hope for humanity yet.”

“I just don’t know what to do,” she kept on. “And it’s actually getting incredibly frustrating.”

Chat Noir hesitated for a moment. “You….you don’t mind if I ask specifics, do you?”

Like Chat said, they were hardly strangers to these types of conversations, and Ladybug far preferred it to going home or sitting here alone. She merely waved off his concern. “You know I don’t.”

“How often do you switch it up?” Chat Noir asked. “Sometimes it all comes down to position.”

“I’ve found a couple that really work,” Ladybug nodded. “But either he gets tired, he’s going  _ way _ too hard, not hard enough, or he stops and switches to something else right before I get there. And I tell people what feels good, but you can’t exactly fight stamina.”

“I mean, very true,” he said. “And that’s a hard thing to work around, especially if you don’t know the person well. But, I don’t know, usually rubbing a woman off while you’re penetrating them helps.”

“Most don’t bother with that. I wind up having to do that.”

Chat Noir furrowed his brows. “Are you serious? That’s basic! Especially if you can tell the girl doesn’t get off from vaginal sex. I always do that!”

Ladybug widened her eyes in interest without meaning to. “Really...”

“Of course. God, that’s so annoying, you have me frustrated  _ for _ you.”

Ladybug smiled. “Thanks for the concern. I don’t know, maybe I’ll try forcing a hand down there next time instead of just trying it myself. Let them do a little work.”

“Speaking of work,” he continued. “Oral?”

“Admittedly have had men who refused to do it, which I’ve stopped tolerating lately.”

“As you should.”

“But….” Ladybug sighed and leaned her elbows on the table, moving her hands around as she talked. “Sometimes they’ll just start and stop? Like they don’t realize they should just  _ stay _ down there. Some are all over the place and don’t stay in one spot long enough for anything to feel good. And I try to tell them what to do, but they think showing off the flexibility of their tongue is impressive. No, just, stay in one damn spot. I’ve come maybe a couple of times, but both times they just seemed like I put them through an ordeal. Complaining about their jaws, that I took too long, stuff like that. And then I feel guilty for even asking. The orgasms aren’t even as intense as when I just do it on my own, either. So, I don’t know what to do about oral.”

Chat Noir was staring at her like he was having trouble comprehending what she was saying, as if all the information was foreign to him. She was about to backtrack and start clarifying what she meant, but he laughed mirthlessly for a moment and shook his head. “That….that is so downright weird.”

Ladybug sat up self-consciously. “What’s weird about it?”

“I dunno, the people who don’t continue, who complain about it, who refuse to do it at all,” Chat Noir explained. “I mean, that’s my favorite part of sex. I love giving women oral.”

She was in the middle of pouring out her third glass when he spoke, and the moment the words came out of his mouth she couldn’t help the small jerk in her arm that almost made her pour the wine straight into her lap. It was the most candid he’d ever been with her, and it was certainly information that was unknown to her until now. The worst part was that now that Ladybug heard it, her brain immediately wanted to imagine it. It might’ve been the wine or her own sexual frustration, but it certainly didn’t stop her from acknowledging that Chat Noir eating women out with gusto and enthusiasm seemed so like him. It was certainly….intriguing information. 

Ladybug took a sip of wine to clear her throat. “Y-You do?”

He shrugged casually. “It’s enjoyable. It’s why I don’t understand men who are repulsed or inconvenienced by it. It’s a lovely form of foreplay.”

Her mouth was starting to speak for her. “Why do you like it?”

Chat Noir bit his lip and took a pause to empty the rest of the bottle into his glass. “Lots of reasons. Do you want them all?”

Ladybug crossed her legs under the table. “I asked, didn’t I?”

He was looking down and drumming his claws against the table, a nervous habit of his that she’d picked up on a long time ago. She realized it might have been too forward a question. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you — ”

“No, it’s fine, I’m just trying to think of what to say.” He licked his lips, looked up for a few seconds, and then stared right at her when he answered. “I guess I like the taste. I mean, every person is different, but the point still stands. It’s a….it’s a very sensitive area. Little things like kissing up someone’s thighs and just….licking them there without too much pressure just gets them squirming, and I love that. Sex isn’t neat or controlled, it’s supposed to make you writhe and moan and laugh and cry and make you lose control of what you’re doing and saying. I find that happens most often when I’m going down on a woman. I  _ want _ to make you desperate and I  _ want _ you to feel a little frustrated. Plus, if they’re interested, it’s particularly fun to just stay down there….and make them come over and over again.”

Ladybug didn’t think a man eating her out had ever made her feel that good — so good that she was babbling like a fool or trying to bite back the noise or even struggling to get control over her body. It was decidedly less climactic and more of a subtle pleasure that felt lacking even when it led to a peak. But what was more interesting was the smile on Chat’s face, the genuine enjoyment he seemed to get out of such a thing, and it was an enjoyment that was completely foreign to her. Having it be your  _ favorite _ part of sex was a tall claim, and it seemed incredibly obvious based on what he said. 

Even as he spoke, she knew that she wanted that. She wanted a man that could do that to her. It left her face feeling warm, and she took a long, slow sip to give herself a chance to shake off the feeling. “That’s a lot of enthusiasm,” she commented. 

“I like pleasing people,” he told her. “Brings me pleasure to know I’m doing a good job. And moaning while I’m eating you out? That’s the best. I love people who are vocal.”

For some reason, she immediately remembered back to the times where her partners commented on how loud she could be, and kicked herself for the poorly timed thought. “Well, that’s encouraging,” she smirked. “Hopefully there are more men like you out there. A few of us women are dying out here.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Chat Noir insisted. “A person should want their partner to be satisfied when they’re with them. If that means oral, then I do it. If that means an orgasm, or two, or three, I do my best.”

Ladybug hummed in thought. “Is there anything you wish women do more of? Or things they don’t do that you wish they did?”

Chat Noir clicked his tongue against his teeth. “I mean, I’m not in the habit of demanding things, but. I guess….more dominance?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not a particularly demanding person,” he explained. “I don’t insist that something be done a certain way. I want you to feel like you can switch things up yourself. I dunno, I feel like a lot of the women I’ve been with aren’t interested in that, or just defer to what I’m doing. But….flip me onto my back, tell me what I should be doing, give me orders, ride me. Things like that. I mean, wow,” he whistled. “That would be perfection.”

Ladybug raised a brow. “Do most women not do that?”

“I’ve only really been with one who did, and she was nervous and unsure about it the entire time. I appreciated the desire to try it, but she looked really uncomfortable I almost felt guilty,” he shrugged. 

She rubbed the side of her neck and chewed on her lip. “Well, since we’re on the topic of loving things, I love doing stuff like that.”

Chat Noir paused in the middle of a sip and raised both of his brows. He lowered his glass slowly. “....stuff like what?”

“Being on top? Riding a man? That’s fantastic,” she explained. “Wonderful angle, too, but, it’s more than that. Having them thrust their hips up into you, and digging their nails into your hips….I don’t know, it makes men look a little desperate, which I like. Sometimes just doing things like….holding their hands above their head while you ride them so that  _ you _ control the speed and not them is really, really nice. A lot of the men I’ve been with seem like they’re not used to it because they find it so surprising. They almost don’t know what to do with themselves. And telling them what to do? Where to touch? I dunno, I can’t describe it. It’s….overwhelming. In a good way.”

She only realized how much the alcohol was loosening her lips, and she was worried she’d been too detailed, said to much. But Ladybug looked up to see Chat Noir staring at her and hanging off of her every word. He licked his lips and she subconsciously mimicked the action, not quite knowing what to make of how intense his stare seemed all of a sudden, or how pregnant the silence was. She fidgeted in her seat when he had to blink to bring himself back to the conversation. “You’re pretty confident, so I don’t find that surprising.”

“That’s when sex feels best, in my experience,” she went on. “Things could be  _ much _ better, but now we’re just talking in circles.”

“Hey, I’m with you,” Chat Noir said. “I imagine sex like that feels fantastic.”

“Oh come on,” Ladybug teased. “Don’t pretend like your sex life doesn’t sound more exciting than mine.”

“That’s not true,” he waved off. “I’ve had lackluster experiences too.”

“Name one.”

He shrugged, chuckled nervously, and make a show of searching for an answer. “I’ve….had a few women who really needed work in the blowjob department.”

Ladybug snickered. “Oh no, this sounds bad. Why?”

“A lot of different reasons,” he said. “Too much teeth. Not enough tongue. Not enough wetness. Like people hear the word ‘blowjob’ and just assume it’s all sucking which, yeah, that’s awesome. But….it needs to feel wet. You need to use your tongue. Keep the friction up. Use your other hand while you’re using your mouth. Things like that. Things like deepthroating are not required. I had one woman try to take me in all the way, she wound up going into a coughing fit. We had to stop so I could get her water, it was humiliating.”

Ladybug laughed into her hand. “Oh man, that’s awful. But I mean, that all sounds like a give in. Plus, you know, use your other hand. Move your mouth other places.”

“Other hand and other places?” Chat Noir smirked. 

“I mean I can think of at least one other area a little further down that is  _ quite _ sensitive,” Ladybug said. “From what I can tell, anyway.”

Chat Noir stayed silent for another beat before he answered. “N-No, no, you’re right. Very good point. And too much teeth is a bad thing, but  _ some _ teeth is nice.”

“Mmhm,” Ladybug agreed. “Women like that too. Just  _ very _ light teeth grazing.”

“I know,” Chat Noir nodded. “It’s been successful so far. Raving reviews.”

“Good to know.”

The times where they’d spoken about sex in the past had always been light hearted or used for the sake of setting up a joke. They’d never felt quite this heavy. It wasn’t her intention to talk as much as she did, but now that they were here she almost wanted to know more. Not just what he liked to do to other women in bed, but what he liked other women to do to  _ him _ . What  _ he _ wanted. It was information that Ladybug would have never wanted before, yet here she was so fascinated by the conversation that she couldn’t help the curiosity. It wasn’t just her, either. Chat Noir was staring at her as if he were desperate for her to keep going, to say something else, to share another intimate factoid with him. The warmth was flooding from her face down to her chest, and she was feeling a type of restlessness that was partly due to nerves and partly due to excitement. 

Excitement….

That wasn’t ever something she’d felt around Chat Noir. Not  _ this _ kind of excitement anyway. 

Ladybug didn’t think that talking about this sort of thing with a close friend could ever physically affect her like this. Surely she wasn’t  _ that _ eager for a satisfying night, was she? 

She didn’t pay attention for how long they were silent for, but she bit on her lip and gestured to the dregs of wine that Chat Noir was absently swirling around his glass. “Are you….” Ladybug swallowed when her voice came out deeper than she meant for it to. “Are you going to finish your wine?”

He shook his head a little and looked down at his drink. “O-Oh yeah. Sorry. Lost my train of thought. I guess it is getting a little late.”

“Yeah. I should get back home.”

They both polished off the rest of their wine and snuck back inside the restaurant to dispose of the empty bottle and clean their used glasses. Ladybug hooked her yoyo off her hip and hoped the trip back would help calm her down a little and stave off some of the drunkenness. Chat Noir jumped on top of the metal railing and stared off past the Eiffel Tower. “I’ll loop around a bit before heading home. It’s Saturday night, you never know.”

Ladybug nodded. “Good idea. I’ll do the same for a bit. Still wanna meet up tomorrow? I know we made plans to patrol but I get if you’re tired.”

“I’m never too tired to hang out with you,” he grinned. “Sundown?”

“Sundown,” Ladybug agreed. 

“Well, I guess this is good night. Sorry about the horrid date, but it was lovely chatting and sharing some wine with you.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug sighed. “You too.”

He saluted her and sent her a cheeky wink. “Until tomorrow, my Lady.” Chat Noir jumped from the roof, and Ladybug watched him run across the buildings until he turned around a corner and disappeared out of sight. Ladybug let out a huge breath, carded her fingers through her hair, and finally swung off the roof to head back to her apartment. 

She meandered around her neighborhood a little bit, making sure there was no trouble happening, before she landed in the courtyard behind her apartment and safely detransformed. Marinette walked up the stairs slowly, looking through her texts, checking the time, when Tikki flew out of her coat pocket to sit on her shoulder. “Coast is clear, right?”

“Everyone’s asleep,” Marinette assured. “You’re fine.”

“Are  _ you _ fine?” Tikki asked. “You look a little out of sorts.”

Marinette reached her landing and pulled out her keys to open her front door. She toed her heels off in front of the door, deciding to put them away in the morning. “I wound up running into Chat Noir after the date. We talked for a little bit.”

“That sounds nice!”

“Well, it was….something.”

Marinette threw her coat across the couch and figured that sleep was the best remedy for all of this. Shake off the buzz from the wine and give her brain a night to purge the conversation she just had. Tikki floated in front of her face worriedly. “You seem really distracted. Are you sure you’re okay?”

She tried to make her voice sound chipper to shrug off the worry. “Yeah, honest, I’m just fine. It’s just really late and I wanna get some sleep.”

“Okay,” Tikki smiled. “Just let me know if you need anything. Night, Marinette!”

“Get a good night’s sleep, Tikki.” Her kwami floated over to the couch cushion that she liked so much, and immediately curled up there to sleep. Marinette took a quick shower before jumping into bed and willing her head to stop thinking long enough to let her sleep. But every time she closed her eyes she kept imagining herself being eaten out for hours, sobbing into her pillows out of pleasure, and moving her hips against a mysterious man pressed against her sheets, bruising her thighs from his grip. It really had been too long since she had a night that came anything close to that, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t hungry for it. She’d been in a rather hopeless situation thus far that mainly consisted of hoping the men she happened upon could show her a good time. But then a shocking but oddly pleasant realization came to her. 

Chat Noir was….incredibly attractive. Objectively speaking. She’d always acknowledged that, especially as they started to get older. Marinette always said that the reason she never gave him a chance when they were younger was because of Adrien Agreste and how hopelessly in love with him she was. 

But that was years ago. Middle school crushes were just that. Plus, they were more friends now than anything else, and Adrien had his own active dating life that she didn’t really fit into. 

She and Chat Noir had been fighting alongside each other for close to a decade — it was rather hard not to put your complete faith and trust in a person after everything they’d been through. So if there was ever someone she would go to and trust with an incredibly personal favor, it would be him. There wasn’t a guarantee that he’d agree, but the likelihood was certainly higher than anyone else she knew. 

Besides, now that she was alone and laying in bed, she had to be honest with herself. Chat Noir sounded like he was an absolute delight in bed, and Marinette sort of wanted to see if he lived up to his claims — both out of curiosity and a desire for what would hopefully be a pretty satisfying night. Besides. It was just sex. They were good friends. It didn’t need to be any more complicated than that. A harmless hook up with a person you respected and trusted was a responsible and adult decision, and it had the added benefit of finally ending her abysmal sex streak. Plus, it seemed like Marinette had a few tricks up her sleeve that Chat Noir  _ certainly _ didn’t mind. It was a win-win. 

Marinette buried her face into her pillow and tried to ignore the flurry of nerves that were suddenly making her chest feel tight. There was no need to agonize over something like this. After all, there was no harm in just asking him tomorrow, was there?  


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, this took a while to update. have 8k words of smut :)  
> excuse any typos in this, btw. it's 3am and i'll probably be a better proofreader after a full night's sleep :P

Alya and Marinette always had this trick they used right before they each went out on dates: if you properly anticipate something, there’s a higher likelihood that this something would occur. It was sort of like the advice those career websites gave when they told you to do power poses for five minutes before an interview so that you’d actually feel more confident and perform better. Same thing worked when it came to anticipating sex after dates. 

“You can’t make sex happen, Alya,” Marinette had told her when she’d first breached the idea over brunch of all things. 

“Obviously not,” Alya explained. “But if you prepare beforehand with the assumption that it  _ is _ going to happen, it’ll increase your chances.”

“How does that work?”

“Simple,” Alya shrugged. “It’s a self-fulfilling prophecy. If you make yourself think it’s going to happen, you’re going to behave and react in a way so that you’ll actually try to make it happen. If you’re lucky, you actually succeed.”

“So if I function under the assumption that I  _ am _ going to have sex that night….”

“....you may just wake up in the arms of a devilishly handsome man the very next morning.”

Marinette held out her reservations for a very long time about the theory, despite how much Alya insisted that it was half the reason she and Nino started dating in the first place. But when Marinette had landed an amazing date about a year ago after a particularly long dry spell, she figured it wouldn’t hurt to try it. So she showered and scrubbed herself raw. Shaved. Trimmed. Vacuumed and cleaned her apartment. Washed her sheets. Stuffed condoms into her purse. She even pulled out that perfume Alya got her for her birthday that she only ever wore on special occasions. 

Needless to say, mission most definitely accomplished, and as far as confidence boosters went, Marinette felt like recommending it to every person she knew. 

The whole situation with Chat Noir was a decidedly different scenario — namely that condoms weren’t the sort of thing you brought on patrols and taking him back to her place was not as straightforward as it sounded — but the familiar routine of freshening up and cleaning her bedroom right before she left for patrol still had the intended effect. If she could at least use the confidence to drop the question and see if he was interested, that was a job well done and she could be content with that. 

If he agreed, great. If he didn’t….well, she’d cross that bridge when she got to it. If she let herself spend too much time in her head thinking about the what ifs, her drive would plummet and she wouldn’t be able to get the words out. If there was one thing that this whole crazy decision was dependent on, it was the fact that she and Chat Noir were close enough that even if he decided this was absolutely something he wasn’t interested in, they could work through the awkwardness and come out alright in the end. She had to keep having faith in that. 

Ladybug landed on the rooftop of an apartment building and started pacing around with her hands on her hips while laughing to herself. All that rationality and she was still feeling nervous. 

She only waited around for a few minutes before she heard claws scraping along the side of the building behind her. She turned around sharply and saw him sitting on the edge of the roof, innocently twirling his tail in his hands. Ladybug smirked. “A little early, aren’t you? Sundown’s not technically for another half hour.”

“Thirty minutes is an awfully long time to wait in anticipation for your lovely company.”

“Smooth,” Ladybug hummed. “Getting blue balled last night is really upping the tempo on the flirting today, isn’t it?”

Chat Noir snorted and got up on his feet. “Low blow for someone who was  _ also _ blue balled last night.”

“Please. I stocked up on batteries last week so I was  _ plenty _ occupied last night, thank you very much.”

“See that’s cheating,” Chat Noir complained. 

“How is that cheating!?”

“It’s cheating because not all of us having battery powered friends to get us through our tough times.” Chat Noir sighed and stared pitifully down at his right hand. “My one friend tries his best, bless his heart, but sometimes it’s just not enough.”

Ladybug reached forward and smacked him on the arm. “Don’t be gross. Besides there are plenty of devices on the market to suit your needs, so don’t gripe.”

“What?” he cackled. “We were already on the topic. And  _ thank _ you for that. I expect links by the end of the evening.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and turned away from him. “Absolutely not.”

He jogged up behind her and leaned a chin on her shoulder. “Aw come on! We’re buddies. Buddies help each other out, don’t they?”

“I wasn’t aware that part of my job as your  _ buddy _ was to find more effective ways for you to get off.”

“I wouldn’t call it your job,” Chat Noir clarified. “But I would appreciate you dearly for the help if you’re offering.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but my expertise in giving pleasure to men depends on skills that don’t include buying them toys.”

Ladybug hadn’t even meant for the statement to sound as suggestive as it did, but it hung between regardless as Chat Noir licked his lips and lifted his brows. “Good to know.”

Ladybug shrugged his chin off her shoulder and moved away from him. “Shut up. We’re getting distracted.”

His laugh this time was much deeper, rumbling in his chest in a way that made Ladybug straighten up as he slowly followed her to the other end of the roof. “Speak for yourself, you dropped the subject, and now you have my full and undivided attention,” he said. “I’d love to hear more about your  _ expertise _ . Any references that can vouch for you?”

He was more than likely kidding. That’s how Chat Noir was — toeing the line of flirty and suggestive but knowing when to pull back when it wasn’t his place to push further. But that was because Ladybug never encouraged him to keep going and would almost always steer the conversation away to safer topics. It wasn’t until now that she became curious as to how far Chat was willing to go given the proper incentive.

Ladybug spun around on her heel, clasped her hands behind her back, and stared up at Chat through her lashes. “Intrigued?” she smirked. 

“ _ Thoroughly _ intrigued.”

“Well, I guess I can let you in on a few of my secrets if you’d like.” She pressed a finger to her lips. “Provided you don’t tell anyone, of course.”

Chat’s brows lifted and he bit the corner of his bottom lip, looking for a moment like the words that had previously been on the tip of his tongue had dissolved and left him speechless. This would be the first time that she’d actually decided to play along with his flirting this heavily, so she was sure that he didn’t see this coming. But to his credit, he recovered quicker than she thought he would and licked his lips. “Well if you’re offering such delicious information, I feel like I’d be damn stupid to say no to it.”

“More litmus tests to make sure your dates are really giving their all?”

Chat Noir shrugged. “I mean, sure. But I won’t lie and say there’s not a little thrill in knowing how Ladybug would seduce me if she could.”

“Who said I was seducing  _ you _ ?”

“You are sharing your secrets with me. Isn’t that the same thing?”

Ladybug’s chuckle came out throatier and deeper than she meant to, and she saw how it made Chat’s chest expand. She planted a finger in the middle of his chest and began to walk him backwards. “Seducing a Don Juan like you sounds tedious…”

“You flatter me,” he smirked. “But I promise I’m a lot more simpler than that.” He grabbed the finger that was pressed into his chest and placed a kiss right on the tip. “I melt at the fingertips of women just like any other man.”

Ladybug freed her hand and slid her whole hand down the front of Chat’s chest to finish pushing him against the chimney behind him. She tapped her chin as an afterthought. “How to seduce the dashing, silver-tongued Chat Noir….”

“Aside from the lovely adjectives?”

“Aside from that,” she chuckled. “I….would buy you a drink.”

“Oh?”

“You know how men love to sit at bars, scan the stools for beautiful women, buy them drinks, talk them up, and take them home? As much as men love dishing out that sort of play, they certainly can’t take it. And besides, what’s the sense in puckering my lips and batting my lashes waiting for you to come talk to me when I can arrest your attention instead? So yes. I’d buy you a drink.”

Chat Noir hummed, looking impressed. “That’s bold of you.”

“Which is exactly why you wouldn’t see it coming,” she continued to explain. “You’d be sitting there wondering what I’ll do next, meanwhile I already have the upper hand.” She had to swallow back the nerves to work up the courage, but she let the hand on his chest slide down until it was resting against his abdomen while her other hand trailed a finger up the side of his arm until her hand was resting at the base of his neck. “Any little touch would probably drive you mad.”

Chat Noir swallowed audibly. “Probably….”

“Sliding the toe of my heel against your calf. Curling a hand around your knee. Hugging one of your thighs in between my own. Scratching my nails down the inside of your thigh. And I’d make it seem like the most casual thing in the world while you’re feeling me  _ everywhere. _ ”

Chat Noir let his legs open a bit so that Ladybug’s leg was slotted right in between both of his. It made Ladybug’s hand lower until it was pulling on the front of Chat’s utility belt and pushing their bodies closer until her chest was pressed against his own. She could see him staring intently at her mouth as she spoke. “Go on.”

Ladybug’s hand on Chat Noir’s neck moved to tip his chin up a few inches. “I’d lift you out of your chair just like this. Barely touching you, and you’d follow me without question, because I’ve already enthralled you. Haven’t I, kitty?”

“Absolutely,” he breathed out. 

“You’d come back to  _ my _ house,” she said. “Where I know I can take care of you. You wouldn’t even make it past the welcome mat before I’d press you against the door — just like this — and watch you struggle with whether or not you’d want to touch me. And you’d hesitate because you know that this is  _ my _ party. I molded the whole evening. And you’d already be in that headspace where everything  _ I’d _ say would go. You won’t get kissed until I kiss you.”

Ladybug was getting to him — his eyes were lidded and his body seemed to be giving off more heat than usual, even through his suit. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and muttered quietly in between them. “How would you kiss me?”

"I'd barely touch your lips at first," Ladybug whispered. "Because I know the one thing you'd love to do is let your control snap in half and just dive straight into me. And I wouldn't let you." She reached up and held his chin in her hands. "I'd hold you just like this and give you the most painstakingly slow, gentle kiss you'd ever had while pressed against a beautiful woman in a dark apartment, knowing her bedroom was only a few meters away."

"You'd keep me like that?" Chat Noir pouted.

"You'd get your treat soon," Ladybug chuckled. "One thing I love is winding men up so much that the moment I let them go, they practically envelope me. I'd keep you there just on the edge for a few more minutes until I finally let you go...." She dropped her hand from his chin. "And let you completely melt into me."

The shaky breath that Chat Noir let out trembled against her lips and she could tell that he was holding onto an ironclad control that he desperately wanted to drop. "They say that teasing too hard can break a man."

"I don't tease," Ladybug replied. "That isn't ladylike. I’ve always been one hundred percent sincere with you. You know that.”

His hands were slow and careful, but they eventually laid themselves out against her hips, making sure that she wouldn’t flinch away before his claws dug lightly through her suit and into her skin. Ladybug let out a short breath at the feel and watched his lips follow hers as she tipped her head to the side. "So this is you being sincere," he said. "And not you dangling promises where I can't reach them?"

Ladybug shook her head. "Total sincerity," she assured. "And...some recently acquired curiosity."

"Recent as in last night?"

"How did you know?"

"We always talk, my Lady," Chat Noir told her. "We've  _ never _ talked like that."

He pushed her hips against his and her eyes fluttered shut. "Talked like what?"

"Like we were feeding each other candy and hoping the other would come back for more." He leaned down to mutter in her ear. "It worked, by the way. You had me thinking about you all night."

Ladybug lifted her chin and spoke against the shell of his ear in return. "I came here to ask if you were interested in canceling our patrol and doing something a little more fun."

Chat Noir laughed and buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips mouthing against her skin. "I'm a whimsical soul at heart. I'm always down for some fun."

"But you know the fun I'm proposing....right?"

"I've got an idea."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Ladybug shrugged. "Because we're friends. Who work together. Who shouldn't be complicating things even though they really want to."

Chat Noir lifted his head and pressed a kiss against Ladybug's temple. "I trust you. You trust me. Our friendship isn't so easily broken after so many years. We seem to be at least mildly attracted to one another." That pulled a relieved laugh out of Ladybug that Chat Noir returned to help put her at ease. "And sex doesn't have to be messy so long as we keep all that in mind."

Ladybug snorted. "Who said anything about sex?"

"Oh please," Chat Noir said, lining up their foreheads again so that their eyes were meeting and their lips were hovering centimeters apart. "Did you expect us to stop at kissing when you hypothetically took me back to your apartment?"

"I suppose not," Ladybug grinned. "Would you hypothetically want to continue? Because, hypothetically speaking, your oral enthusiasm would be quite the live experience."

"Well, hypothetically speaking, you wanting to press me on my back and ride me silly would also be a tantalizing show."

"So are we done speaking in hypotheticals now?"

" _ God _ yes."

Chat Noir barely finished his last word before they collapsed into each other — teeth knocking, hands scrambling, and tongues moving without any teasing or pretense. There was no time for patience after close to twenty four hours of Ladybug contemplating this exact scenario, and all the enthusiasm and curiosity had finally exploded into something frenetic and uncontrollable. Ladybug’s fingers were yanking on Chat’s hair, and his hands were already moving up the backs of her thighs to lift her feet off the ground. She jumped up against him and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him flip them around and push her against the brick wall, forcing a shocked gasp from her chest. The strength his suit awarded him made keeping up her weight feel like no work at all, and all of his attention went towards coaxing every little noise out of her that he could. 

He shoved a knee in between her legs and sat her down on his thigh to free up his hands, and it felt like he was  _ everywhere _ . His hands were going from cupping her ass to gripping the side of her neck to pulling her hair loose to gripping tightly to the tops of her thighs. Whenever his legs shifted underneath her, she’d feel the slick material of his suit grind between her legs, and it quickly built up an eagerness that had her dragging nails across the line of his jaw and sucking his bottom lip in between her teeth, swallowing his hisses and moans. 

“Don’t make too much noise,” he muttered as he freed his lip from her bite. His hand slipped fervently between them, and the heel of his palm was sliding and kneading in between her legs where she was growing hot and wet. “People on the street might hear you.”

Ladybug’s nails dug into the side of his neck and she keened into his mouth and bit down on his bottom lip to muffle the noise. Her hips snapped forward and grinded against his own, feeling the beginnings of an erection forming through his suit. “You’re awful,” she growled. 

Chat laughed delightfully against her mouth, and Ladybug smiled as it broke off into a whimper when she reached down and gripped the outline of his cock through his suit. She squeezed tightly around it and chuckled darkly at the hiss that she slowly pulled from him. Chat seemed to have understood what she wanted, because suddenly he was repositioning her against the wall, lining up their hips, and thrusting forward so she could feel the hard line of him pressed against her. She bit down on the meat of her palm while he rutted roughly into her, the hard plates of his suit scratching against her sensitive skin in a way that only continued to punch every long, throaty, muffled moan out of her. 

Ladybug mashed her heels against his ass, squeezed her thighs around him, and groaned brokenly in his ear. “Y-You’re gonna make me come like this.”

“Just from this?” he grinned against her mouth. “I’m barely doing anything, m’lady. Wait until I have you on your back, legs over my shoulders, and I finally get to taste you. You might not last.”

She started sucking on a patch of skin right underneath his ear and smiled when he groaned and quickly fell off his bragging. “I know a thing or two about people who are all talk and no action, you know.”

“And you think I didn’t mean everything I said?” Chat Noir asked. He separated their bodies to slip a hand in between them again, but this time only used his thumb to press in between her lips and rub at her clit that was swollen and hot under her suit. She was sweating underneath the fabric, flinching whenever his claws caught against her skin, and banging her head against the bricks behind her to try and breathe in the cold air around her and cool her body down. Chat didn’t have to fumble around her body to figure out where his hands should go and what needed his attention most. All he had to do was listen to her and feel her and he knew almost intuitively what it was she needed. 

She wanted to chalk it up to Chat Noir knowing her so well, but the way he was rubbing her off —  with just the right pressure, in just the right way, making her moan out between her bitten lips that were the only things keeping her from shouting loud enough for people to hear — was nothing short of pure skill. It was the kind of precision and pure worship of her that she wanted. Staying pinned to this roof with their suits dulling all friction and being forced to keep their voices no louder than the wind around them was quickly growing maddening. They needed to leave. Go somewhere, hide somewhere, she didn’t care. 

Ladybug brought her hands up to cup both his cheeks and made him slow his movements until he was fully focused on her. “How far away do you live?”

Chat raised a brow. “You’re not serious….”

“We can figure something out.”

“That's a little risky. Even for you."

"Are you saying you're going to be able to walk away from me right now and go back to your apartment  _ alone?" _

Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug's chin and gave her a quick, rough kiss. "Don't tempt me."

"We can finagle it," Ladybug explained. "I'll keep my eyes closed. It's night time so if you turn off all the lights, we won't see a thing. Transformations down and then fun will be had."

"I can't believe  _ you're _ the one convincing me into this."

"Don't you want to?"

Chat Noir was very easy to read and finding the intrigue and pure want on his face didn't take much effort. He may have been making a show of carefully contemplating the answer, but Ladybug took a private sort of thrill in the fact that this was something he couldn't convince himself to refuse. He scratched his claws lightly against Ladybug's cheek and sighed. "I live only five minutes away. You think if I let you climb on my back you can keep your eyes closed until we get there?"

Ladybug lifted her chin and shut her eyes dutifully. "I won't peek. I promise."

He chuckled as he let her down from her position against the wall and turned around so that she could climb comfortably on his back. His hands were cupped underneath her thighs to keep her steady, and she heard him unclip his staff from his belt and extend it out in front of him as she closed her eyes and kept her face pressed up against his hair. 

Ladybug had no idea where they were going, only that Chat had to travel through the streets for a bit before climbing back up on the roofs to get to his apartment. He readjusted her before muttering a quick Cataclysm and pulling open what sounded like a window. She snorted into his hair, but didn’t say anything. She supposed it  _ was _ a bit obvious for Chat Noir to just enter into his apartment building through the front lobby. She’d have to remember to figure out a way to fix his broken window lock later. 

They were inside, and Chat Noir had let her down from his back so that her feet were pressing down onto soft carpet. She kept her eyes closed while he closed the window behind them and started to click off all the lamps in his room. The moment he closed the door to his bedroom, he said, “Alright. I think you’re good to open your eyes.”

Ladybug couldn’t see much. The only light was coming in through the window and thin curtains behind her. It was enough to just barely illuminate the cream carpet and corner of the bed pushed flush against the back wall and let her know that they must have been in Chat’s bedroom. The rest of the space was too dimly lit for her to make out any incriminating details about his identity. She scanned the rest of the room and saw Chat Noir standing across the room a few feet away from her, his eyes nothing more than two green, glowing orbs illuminating the edges of his mask, while the rest of him was blurred and obscured by the darkness of the room. She bit her lip and muttered, “I always forget you can see in the dark.”

His eyes blinked closed as he chuckled and dipped his head. “Sorry. It’s a cat thing. I guess that means I should probably detransform first. I’ve only got a few minutes now anyway.”

Ladybug walked across the room, her hands extended and awaiting the feel of Chat’s pectorals wrapped in armored leather. She let her hands slide down gently to his abs before circling around his wrists and smoothing up the muscles of his arms. She bit her lip and smiled. “Do it now while I’m touching you. I’m curious.”

Chat leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead before muttering against her skin and dropping his transformation. The rush of magic that followed made a shiver go through Ladybug’s body, and she only managed to see a straight nose and a sharp jawline illuminated by the green glow of his transformation before he was dipped in darkness. The leather of his suit was replaced with a cotton t-shirt, and when she moved her hands across his shoulders, across his collarbone, and down his chest again, she could feel the fabric rumple underneath her fingers and could feel his muscles twitch in response. She settled her hands on his hips, digging her nails into the skin before catching his exhale in another kiss. 

It was strange to feel calloused hands instead of gloved, clawed ones moving up her back, tangling in her hair, and moving down to cup her ass. It reminded her that there was a man underneath all that magic that she trusted with her life — trusted with her body — but whose face she didn’t know. She stood up on her toes and started pressing kisses on his cheekbones, jaw, nose, and brow bones, feeling as though that was the only way she was ever going to get a feel for his face underneath the mask. 

Chat held her face still and brought it down until their noses were lined up and he was staring into her eyes as best as he could in the dark. “This is so weird,” he laughed. “I know you can’t see me but I never thought I’d be able to stand detransformed in front of you like this.”

“Are you scared?” she asked. 

“No,” he assured. “Excited. There’s a lot I want to do with you if you’ll let me.”

Ladybug leaned into kiss him again. “I trust you,” she promised. And with that, she let down her own transformation. 

The flash of pink let her get one last gaze of his face briefly illuminated in light, but he was plunged into darkness an entire second later, too quick for Ladybug to pick up on any details. There was officially nothing but flimsy clothing separating them, and a switch seemed to snap in Chat’s head because the moment Tikki floated out of sight, Chat’s hands were slipping underneath the back of her shirt and sliding along the bare skin of her back. Her arousal had tapered down in the time it took for them to get to his house, but feeling his hands fumble with the clasp of her bra lit her eagerness back up and made her wrap her arms tightly around his neck. 

They started moving backwards, and Chat Noir had heaved her up against him just long enough for him to deposit her down on a hard surface that must have been a desk or a table of some sort. It left their hips lined up at the same level, and Ladybug immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her. Ladybug started pulling off the buttons of her shirt while Chat Noir pulled his over his head. She discarded the unclasped bra that was hanging off her shoulders, and pretty soon her breasts were pressing against his warm chest, and she couldn’t stop from moaning against his lips and moving her hips forward against the table. 

He broke their kiss only to start kissing across her jaw and down her neck, taking a moment to bite and suck on small patches of her skin as he went, leaving Ladybug to keen into his ear. He chuckled at the sound and let one of his hands reach up to her breasts so that he could pass a thumb over her hardening nipple. “So, because this was sprung on me so suddenly, I don’t have an itinerary for the evening,” he joked. Chat moved to kiss down the the front of Ladybug’s throat, and she tipped her head back so that he could kiss down the middle of her chest. “Anything you’d like to do first?”

She wanted to tell him that he seemed to already be on his own mission, but the thought got punched out of her mind when his tongue made maddening circles around her areola before closing his mouth around it. Ladybug pushed her chest against his mouth and tightly gripped the hair at the back of his head. “H-How gentlemanly of you to ask….”

Chat’s teeth gently bit down on her and she gave him a throaty groan in response. “I mean, I suppose,” he said. “I’m more asking because, as I recall, your past encounters have been decidedly lacking.”

“And you’re asking how you can pick up the slack, huh?” she breathed out. 

Chat only have her a deep laugh as a warning before he cupped her ass and roughly dragged her across the desk until she was pressed right against his cock again, the length and thickness of him so much easier to feel now that it was just a few scraps of clothing in the way. His grip on her ass tightened as he pulled her into him and grinded against her with much more precision than their sloppy rutting on the rooftop. Their foreheads knocked together and Ladybug gasped sharply when she realized just how fucking  _ hard _ he was. 

He was kissing and biting down her neck again. “It isn’t a question of  _ how _ , my Lady. I’ve got a pretty good handle on that bit. The question is  _ where _ you want me to start. Because I have ideas….” He said this as he reached down to unbutton and unzip the front of the slacks she was wearing, fingers teasing the edge of her underwear. “But it’s always nice to be communicative, right?”

Four of Chat’s fingers were slipping into her pants and pressing gently against the front of her underwear, and Ladybug knew that if she didn’t say anything to the contrary, Chat Noir already had a whole slew of ideas that were rapidly filling his head in the absence of a solid outlook for the evening. A part of her felt like keeping her mouth shut and seeing where his imagination could take him — she had the  _ utmost _ confidence in him — but she also didn’t want him to keep up the control for too long. 

Ladybug reached down and quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the belt loops of his pants. “I agree,” she smirked. She unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down firmly so that they were pooled around his ankles, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. She braced her hands on the desk and lifted herself up so that he could yank off her pants after pulling off the heels she was still wearing. “But I’m not the only one who has some itches to scratch. Isn’t that right?”

She gripped him tightly and pumped her hand once, twice, hearing him groan towards the ceiling as she touched him. She started to slip her fingers into the hole in the front of his underwear, and he wasted no time in moving his hand into her underwear and finally touching her where she was hot and soaking wet. 

His fingers found her clit the same moment she pulled his dick out and wrapped her hand around it. They both braced their hands on the back of each other’s necks and met in another kiss.  He was making deliciously maddening circles against her she almost bit too hard into his lip when the spark of pleasure jolted straight into her. Chat wasn’t doing any better, cursing against her lips and massaging his fingers into her scalp as if to encourage her. “Want to play a game? Last one to cum gets to have their itches scratched first?”

Ladybug giggled eagerly and gripped him tightly at the base. “Oh, you’re going to lose that game.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“You really underestimate who you’re dealing with.” Ladybug removed her hand and planted it right in the middle of his chest, pushing Chat back  a couple of feet and giving her room to jump down from her perch. He opened his mouth and stuttered out an apology, as if worried that he’d done something wrong, but Ladybug cut him off, gripped both of his biceps, and backed up him until they hit another wall. 

She pressed his wrists against the wall behind him and slapped the backs of his hands. “No moving these. And you’re not allowed to touch me until I say so. Okay?”

Chat gulped audibly and nodded. “Okay.”

Ladybug pecked him on the lips and started to kiss down his neck, his chest, his abdomen, until she was licking a line on the skin just above the hem of his boxers. “What was that you were saying about women needing to learn how to give proper blowjobs?”

She heard Chat curse above her as she pulled his boxers down to his feet and wrapped her hand around him again. She pulled his foreskin back and licked small, neat circles around his head, gently closing her lips around him, hollowing her cheeks, and sucking on him hard. His fist banged on the wall behind him, but he listened and kept his hands where she’d left them. She muttered a praise against his cock as she kissed down his length, sucking on small patches of his skin as she went down. Ladybug pumped him slowly as she used her other hand to gently massage his balls in her fingers. She kept him like that for a few minutes until she was sure he was as hard as he was going to get. She licked her lips, held his cock steady, and brought him into her mouth. 

Now Ladybug didn’t consider herself an  _ expert _ on giving head, but she’d been assured on multiple occasions that she was pretty damn good at it. It also helped that she was currently determined to reduce Chat to an absolute  _ wreck _ and finally get to see such a self-proclaimed flirt finally be resorted to nothing more than unintelligible babble. So far, Chat didn’t seem to be complaining. Her tongue was pressing against the vein on the underside of his cock while she kept her lips closed firmly around him, bobbing her head in a comfortable rhythm. Her hand was moving in tandem with her head, pumping the part of him her mouth couldn’t fit, and keeping her other hand busy rolling his sack in her hand. 

Everytime he tried to thrust his hips into her mouth, she’d grip him tightly, shove him back, and tell him to be patient. She had the feeling that Chat wasn’t exaggerating when he said he wasn’t used to women taking charge with him, because just hearing her demand his patience made him whimper with need.  _ Very _ useful information to keep on file for later in the night. But for now, she was trying to think back to last night and remember what other things Chat wished his blowjobs would look like. She smirked around his cock, took him in as deeply as she could, gently pressed her teeth against him, and dragged her teeth up along the length of his cock. 

“G-God,  _ fuck _ me,” he gasped out, his hands clenching and unclenching against the wall. She slathered her tongue along his length before swallowing him and dragging her teeth lightly against his length again. That seemed to be doing the job, because Chat was banging his head against the wall and practically begging her to please let him touch her. 

She slipped her mouth off again and started to press kisses to the v of his hips. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I need to touch you,” he rasped out. “Please let me.”

Ladybug laughed, swallowed him again, and hummed around him as if she were contemplating the thought. He growled in response, and she finally decided to take pity on him. She grabbed one of his hands, placed it on the back of his head, and started to suck him off in earnest. 

His fingers immediately tangled into her hair, continuously tightening and loosening his grip as if he needed to do something with his hands just to keep himself from totally losing it. Ladybug never pegged Chat as being particularly vocal, but she didn’t think she’d ever met a man who  _ moaned _ so much during sex. And Chat sounded so positively lovely when he groaned out his pleasure that Ladybug felt herself get aroused to the point of throbbing. She moaned around his cock one more time and suddenly, Chat stilled and practically shouted at the ceiling. His cock twitched as he emptied himself into her mouth, leaving her to swallow everything until he was spent and boneless against the wall. 

Ladybug stood on her feet and licked the remnants of him from her lips. She kissed along his neck, trying to be conscious of not kissing him after where her mouth had been, but Chat Noir didn’t seem to care and immediately pulled her in for a fierce kiss, the taste of him probably still fresh on her tongue. 

“Someone’s happy.” Ladybug laughed. “I think I won that game. A deal’s a deal.”

“Oh don’t you worry that pretty mouth of yours,” Chat promised her. “You’re going to get your reward and  _ then _ some.”

They were moving across the room again, except this time the back of Ladybug’s knees collided with the edge of what felt like Chat’s bed, and soon she was on her back, shoving herself up to lie against the pillows at the head of the bed while Chat continued to lick and kiss at her swollen lips. 

If there was any hope for Chat being patient and slow with her tonight, it was thrown out the window, because he didn’t waste anytime crawling down her body, pulling her legs open, and settling himself comfortably in between them. His fingers were massaging her thighs and Ladybug whimpered when she felt him press his nose against the soaked patch of her underwear and inhale deeply. He kissed her through her underwear and dragged his tongue against the fabric. “I hope you were planning to come more than once today.”

“Oh  _ s-shit _ ,” Ladybug groaned, lifting her hips and letting him throw her underwear across the room. 

“How does that sound?” he cooed, pressing his nose against her curls and breathing in deeply again. “Two? Maybe three?”

“Mmhm,” she hummed, gripping the sheets when he pressed a kiss to her outer lips. 

“As my Lady wishes.”

He spread her open with his fingers and dragged his tongue through her folds, licking up her arousal and groaning at the taste while Ladybug felt the breath she’d been holding finally break and shudder out of her in a high-pitched whine. Chat’s fingers dug deeper into the flesh of her thighs as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her entrance and pushed the tip of it inside of her. Ladybug felt her hands trembling and her cheeks burning as her hand flew down to grip at the hair on his head, canting her hips upward to meet the strokes of his tongue. 

She felt vibrations against her lips and she realized that he was  _ laughing _ , surely taking joy in the fact that he had her in such a vulnerable position. She was about to knock a knee against his temple and get him to stop being a tease before he started circling around her clit. 

“O-Oh, fffuck, Chat,” Ladybug stuttered out, biting into her bottom lip when he closed his lips around her clit and sucked it into his mouth. She could feel herself practically dripping on his tongue and down his chin, and he could hear his licking and sucking get increasingly more wet as he dove in with earnest and started to devour her. She was sure his sheets were going to be ruined after this, but he didn’t seem to particularly care. If anything, it seemed like he was purposefully making as much noise as possible, making his sheer  _ enjoyment _ of the act clear since he couldn’t convey it with his eyes. And God, was it working. Ladybug was practically grinding herself against his lips and begging him to hurry up and make her cum before she lost all the breath in her body. 

Chat’s tongue was flicking mercilessly against her hooded clit, and Ladybug smacked her hand against the bedframe as she came, bowing off the bed and making his mouth follow her body as it lifted off the mattress and jerked in rhythm with her walls contracting. Words were coming out of her mouth, but they weren’t making any sense, just a series of pants and moans and broken pieces of Chat’s name. 

Eventually, she collapsed back onto the mattress when her orgasm finished washing over her, wiping her sweat matted forehead and feeling Chat’s mouth place kissed up her thighs and across her lower stomach. All of her muscles were quivering, and wherever his mouth wasn’t touching, his fingers were doing wonders in massaging out the tension from her body. 

It took her a few minutes for her to get comfortable, and then Chat surprised her by diving back down in between her legs and dragging his tongue through all the wetness that had accumulated when she had come. She lifted herself onto her elbows and brushed a thumb across his temple. “Again?”

“I wasn’t kidding,” Chat Noir explained. “You better hold onto something.”

His tongue gently brushed over her oversensitive clit, and just that action was enough to have her whining into his pillows again. It took no time at all to rile her back up into an incoherent mess, and right when she thought it couldn’t possibly feel more intense, Ladybug felt two of Chat’s fingers slip inside of her and curl upwards. 

She shouted at the ceiling when his fingers started thrusting into her in earnest, and Ladybug only hoped that he didn't have neighbors who were around to hear the noise. He kept his tongue on her clit while his fingers sped up and kept hitting the same spot over and over again that had Ladybug writhing around on the sheets and making Chat Noir press her hips down into the mattress so that he could hold her still and concentrate. She was biting into one of his pillows so that she could try muffle all the noises she was making, but it only made Chat Noir speed up his tongue or thrust his fingers at a different angle to keep her making those wonderful noises. 

It took no time at all before she was coming again, but Chat didn’t slow down in the least. He ignored her hips snapping up in pleasure and slammed them back down on the mattress so that he could continue. Ladybug was throbbing, oversensitive, and so swollen but she couldn’t remember the last time being eaten out had felt anywhere close to this. She could feel tears collecting at the corners of her eyes when she came for the third time, practically screaming into his pillows and letting the waves of pleasure coil over her. She slammed back against the pillows and thankfully Chat was able to tell that she needed a break. She heard him wiping his chin clean of her fluids, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him back down into a kiss. 

“You’re marvelous,” she said against his lips, leaving kisses on his face wherever she could reach before coming back to his lips. “Absolutely fucking marvelous.” 

“I try my best,” he laughed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him, laughing with her as they rolled over on the bed. “You’re a delight to listen to. You make the sexiest noises.” 

“Same to you,” Ladybug teased, holding his face in her hands and rubbing the pads of her thumbs across his cheekbones. She darted her eyes to the digital clock that was on his nightstand. “I didn’t realize how early it still was. We still have the rest of the night.”

“You can go the rest of the night?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Come on, who do you take me for?”

“Just checking,” Chat chuckled. “I haven’t wanted a night with someone to not end in a pretty long time.”

“I guess I should be flattered then.”

“I mean, you’re wonderful, but I had no doubt that spending an evening with you would be fun.”

Ladybug hummed and kissed along the side of his neck. “You’ve thought about this before?”

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t. That’s not weird, is it?”

She sucked on his earlobe and smiled at his soft sigh. “Nope,” she assured. “We’re already naked together in your bed. There’s not much left to weird me out.”

Chat sighed out through his nose. “So I’ve got this closet of toys, right….”

Ladybug smacked his shoulder as he buried his face in her neck and started laughing. Her hips shifted down so that she could lean her arms against his chest, and she could feel him hardening up again against her thigh. She swiveled her hips experimentally and heard him hold a noise in the back of her throat. “You willing to go again?”

Chat Noir planted his hands on her hips and rubbed his thumbs into her hip bones. “Only if you stay just like this.”

Ladybug smirked. Chat Noir  _ did _ say that he had a penchant for women who were willing to ride him. “I’m sure I can swing that.” 

They stayed laying in the bed leisurely kissing until Ladybug felt Chat’s cock start stirring again. She circled her hips against him and gently dragged her nails up and down his sides until he was gripping her hips and pulling her towards him with every forward thrust of her body, trying to get as much friction on his erection as he could. She took him in her hands and pumped him slowly, whispering in between her lips. “Condom, please.”

Chat Noir gasped into her mouth while he reached blindly for the drawer of his bedside table and shuffled around until he pulled out a condom packet. He tapped the outside of her thigh so that she could lift her hips and give him room to slip it on. Ladybug took his hands and settled them at her waist, squeezing them and rubbing her fingers along the backs. “Just keep your hands here. I’ve got you, okay?”

He laughed breathlessly. “Okay.”

Ladybug leaned forward and kissed him. “There we are….” She leaned one hand on his chest, and used the other one to line herself up and sink down on his cock, hissing as she tried to accommodate to the stretch of him. His nails were digging into her skin and he was letting out a shuddering breath as if to keep himself cool, but Ladybug merely reached behind her to brace her hands on his thighs so that she could slowly lift her hips up and grind them back down. She moaned out softly as moving became easier, and pretty soon she was bouncing down on him, listening to their skin slap together every time she came down on him. 

Chat Noir was slamming his hips upwards and forcing every single moan and cry out of her when their thrusts finally matched up. Ladybug leaned forward and braced both of her hands on the headboard above Chat’s head so that she could ground herself on him and move her hips quicker, letting their movements become urgent and frenzied. Chat Noir didn’t have to lead her hips or force her to follow a rhythm — her thighs were getting sore and she was was feeling his cock thrust deeply inside of her to the point where she was sure she’d be sore in the morning, but his cock was perfectly curved in a way that made their current angle perfect for Chat to hit a spot inside of her that left Ladybug’s mouth hanging open. 

Chat craned his neck upwards and started to lick the salt and sweat that was dripping down her neck and chest, and she could feel his fingers against her ass, pulling her back against him every time she thrust down, trying to get her to keep up the pace while he moaned against her skin. The muscles in her legs were starting to grow sore so she grabbed one of his arms, pulled him into a sitting position, and let him wrap his arms around her back. She wrapped her legs around him and crossed her ankles at his lower back while he continued to move inside of her. Ladybug was holding his jaw in between both of her hands and muttering encouragements into his skin while he readjusted himself to sit back on his knees and give him the leverage to thrust back into her. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ keep going,” she gasped out, knowing she was only a few well-placed thrusts away from coming on his cock. “You can do it, keep it just like that,  _ please _ .”

Chat’s hand moved in between their hips, and his thumb found her clit. He started kneading against it and smiled when Ladybug practically sobbed into his open mouth. Her whines and groans were coming out at every upward thrust, and soon their movements were becoming sloppy and desperate as both of them came close to their orgasms. 

Once his thumb start mashing down on her clit, it took barely any time at all for Ladybug to dig her nails into Chat’s shoulders and groan loudly in his ear as she came one more time. Her walls were clenching around his cock and her hips were moving wildly against him while he bit down on his bottom lip and tried to last just a little bit longer amidst all the sensations. It only took him a couple more minutes before he cried out into Ladybug’s shoulder and shuddered through his orgasm, gripping at any part of her he could whilst he rode out the pleasure with short, shallow thrusts inside of her. 

Their chests were clammy with sweat, Ladybug was sure her hair was hopelessly tangled, and her entire body felt more sore than it did after akuma fights, but she was  _ ridiculously  _ satisfied and felt perfectly content sitting in Chat’s arms. She waited until he’d totally come down from his high before she slipped the condom off, tied it off, and let him throw it into the trashcan by the side of his bed. He hugged her close, pressed a wet kiss to her cheek, and pulled her back down on the pillows with him so that they were both laying down, Ladybug’s head resting on Chat’s chest. 

“God I’m exhausted….” Ladybug complained. 

Chat chuckled. “What was that about going all night?”

Ladybug reached up and pressed a finger to his lips. “Give me a few minutes, will you? Patience.”

“You’re asking me to have patience after  _ that?” _

Ladybug’s fingers were tracing lazy circles along his chest while she kissed the skin right underneath her cheek. “If you expect me to go for another round, then yes.”

Chat Noir pretended to groan in exasperation as pulled Ladybug he could place kisses to her hairline and forehead. “Alright, alright.” His hands were busy gently untangling her hair as his entire chest moved along with his sigh. “Thank you, by the way,” he muttered. 

“For what?”

“For coming back here with me,” he explained. “I had fun. It’s nice to be with someone you trust and know well.”

Ladybug smiled contently and reached over to pull the comforter around them. “Of course,” Ladybug said. “I mean, I sort of suggested it in the first place.”

“Still. This didn’t have to happen, and I’m glad you decided to spend the night with me.”

“Sentimental, are we?”

“Shush. I’m trying to be a gentleman.”

Ladybug snickered and shivered pleasantly when Chat’s hands started massaging her scalp again. “I had fun too. Not the worst way to spend a weekend.”

“Want to nap for a bit?” Chat asked. 

“Only a bit,” Ladybug said. “I could stand to have a few more ruts on the bed. It’s very comfy.”

“Won’t be difficult to arrange,” Chat promised her. “With you around, I’ll be ready for you in no time at all.” 


End file.
